Percy Jackson and The Titans
by Draconc89
Summary: Just an idea I had bouncing around in my head that I thought I would put out to be reviewed to get back into writing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting on the sandy shore under the cover of darkness allows me to watch the stars and see my old friend the huntress. I also got the experience of watching the waves as they rolled in towards me almost as if the ocean wanted its prince to return.

***Flashback***

"Let us reward our heroes." Zeus' voice boomed through the throne room drawing all the council's attention to him. The seven of us heroes stood in the middle of the throne room. "They have severed this council with strength and dignity. Without them it would have been difficult to win this war." He continued only to be interrupted by a clearing of a throat by his brother. "Ok it may have been impossible to win this war without these children of ours." He said looking at Poseidon with a glare. The sea god simply shrugged his shoulders as if he did not care about his brother's opinion. "This council is in agreement you all shall receive the gift of immortality." The king of the gods said boldly.

As my friends stepped forward one at a time they were immortalized and given their domains as gods and goddesses. When I was called forth I stepped I bowed to all the gods and goddesses. "I appreciate your gracious offer of immortality but I must refuse it for an alternative gift. I ask that you swear an oath on the River Styx to grant my request if it is in your power." I stated while holding eye contact with Zeus. He simply sighed and nodded his head that he and the council would uphold my request. "I want Hades and Hestia to be allowed back as members of this council also that you free the peaceful titans from their punishments as you promised after the titan war." I said looking at each of the members of the Olympian council glaring at them all as if daring them to deny his claims. When all the immortals simply shifted in their thrones silently I decided to proceed. "I also wish to be left in peace for the remainder of my days." The gods and goddesses acknowledged my request with nods even if my father's eyes were filled with tears.

Two new thrones rose from the ground one between my father and Ares while the other rose between Demeter and Athena. The throne beside my father was a form fitting pure black throne with bones and precious stones adorning it. In contrast the throne beside Demeter rose as a comfortable looking lawn chair one might see beside a camp fire with the Pithos of Pandora beside it. Before I could bow and step towards my father I was caught in a tackle hug.

"Thank you Perseus you have done us a great honor." Hades said resting his hand on my shoulder discreetly sending a pulse of energy into me at the same time as Hestia did from her arms wrapped around my waist. "Thank you for giving us our thrones Percy." Hestia squealed before her brother cleared his throat. "If you are quite finished we will continue with the awards ceremony." Zeus said in a worn out throne. The two new council members took their thrones as I bowed and went to stand by my father.

Afterwards Annabeth was called forward. "What of you Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena architect of Olympus? Would you also give up our gift of immortality?" Zeus asked boldly. "No Lord Zeus I do not intend to turn down such a generous gift unlike some might." She exclaimed with pride. "Although, I would ask it of this council to make it so I do not to have to see someone too foolish to accept such an offer ever again." The daughter of Athena said with a sneer breaking my heart into a million pieces. "Since he does not wish to be bothered then so it shall be daughter of wisdom." Zeus said with pride.

"Brother you shall not harm a hair on my son's head." Poseidon exclaimed rising from his throne. He drew much attention as he pushed me behind his throne.

"Very well I shall banish him from here and the camps from this day forth for scorning our generous gifts." Zeus declared level a glare at Poseidon.

"Peace brothers," Hestia said kindly getting them to quiet down. "It is true we will grant Percy his request by allowing him to leave and not be troubled by this council until he is ready to return to us, but I will not allow him to be punished for rendering a great service to us as he has over the past few years."

Poseidon bowed his head in acceptance as Zeus grinned before the council started chanting again to immortalize Annabeth. Once they finished chanting Annabeth was bathed in a grey light. "Arise, Annabeth Chase goddess of Architecture and Strategy." Athena said proudly. All the new gods and goddesses were given dominion over the camps. Jason, Hazel, and Frank were declared the protectors and directors of Camp Jupiter, and Annabeth, Leo, and Piper were declared as the new directors and protectors of Camp Half-Blood. Nico my friend became the god of the honorable dead. After the awards were given I was told to leave Olympus and not return.

After leaving Olympus I started to make my way towards my mom's apartment that she shared with Paul. I would not stay long because I knew that I would attract too many monsters for them to be safe. Once I got there I felt dread as I saw the door had been kicked open. I went in and found them Paul's neck was snapped and my mother was in a Cyclops's arms "A final gift hero from mother earth since you killed her." He said before crushing my mother's throat before my eyes. I charged in a blind rage and stabbed him through the eye. Before I held my mom close to me as she slowly passed from this life waiting on Thanatos to appear.

The beautiful god of death showed up in a matter of moments as I knew he would but he was not alone to see me weeping over my mother. Hades and Hestia were with him. Hestia came and held me in her arms. "It is ok Perseus we are here for you." She soothed me softly.

"Please just take me with them. Let this entire life end." I begged Hades and Thanatos as I looked up from my mother's lifeless eyes.

They shared a sad face shaking their heads. "I cannot allow that young hero not after what you have done for me but with my sister here there is something I can do to repay you for all that you have done for me and my children over the years." Hades said sounding as if he actually cared about what happened to me. "With our combined blessings you will be able to control fire but only by mixing the powers of both death and life together and the flames shall always show your mood." Hades said before Hestia interrupted him.

"Also the blessing I gave you will grant you immortality but you will not be a god. It will be similar to that of the hunters." Hestia explaining to me kindly in an attempt to cheer me up, but it had the opposite effect on me. Hades cleared his throat.

"Some of the others will wish you dead now my dearest nephew so I shall make it look that way but there will be a few conditions to the guise holding." He said in a slightly sad tone. "You will have to do as you wished and avoid contact with immortals altogether or they will know the truth and also you may never enter a natural body of water again."

I nodded my acceptance of his terms only to see a body looking like me to appear beside my stepfather. "We will take care to keep this secret for you nephew. Hestia I must go now please get him somewhere safe quickly before anyone else comes."

***End Flashback***

I simply sat on the shores of the Gulf of Mexico staring out onto the waves remembering the past trying to hold in my tears. I lit my hand on fire the flames were dark blue as they were a mix from the fires from the hearth and hellfire tanks to me patrons. I had been alone for five years moving around the country now here I sat just outside New Orleans I had contact with only my patrons and even then sparingly so a message here or a note there. I had learned greater control over my fire and it came in hand over the last two years as I have been collecting demigods of all origins and taking them to the camps or the hunt as it was needed.

I still felt the urge to go out and submerge myself beneath the waves of the sea, but that would lead to my freedom being denied and I would either be forced into godhood or trapped with my step brother under the seas for all eternity. I heard the sound of hissing drawing closer I knew it was far too loud to be a normal snake and that was quickly confirmed by the sound of voices that was drawing near. "I am telling you sisters I smell home and death trying to mute out the sea." A Middle Eastern voice said. 'Great all three of the gorgons.' I thought bitterly as I reache3d for my trusty ball point pen closing my eyes to sense the water in their bodies only to have my concentration disrupted by low whining from dogs. I refocused on the moisture around me and found the gorgons leading a pack of hellhounds my way. They already had me surrounded. Just my luck they tracked my scent in less time than normal. I had only been here a day but then the last note from my patrons told me to be careful and quick because the child was of the big three, but it conveniently left out which of the big three this child belonged to and now that I thought about it my scent seemed to be getting stronger with each passing day since I received my patrons' blessings. My musing had cost me my chance of escape to a new shadowed hearth though. The gorgons were now within sight but surprisingly enough the hounds' numbers were starting to diminish unbeknownst to my father's former lover or her sisters.

I spun as one of the gorgons tried to claw me open slicing her hand off for her troubles. I quickly became similar to the origin of my name Perses the titan of destruction. I whirled my trusty bronze leaf shaped blade trailing my dark blue flames behind turning my enemies to dust.

I was incredibly relieved that monsters turned to dust when killed here since I would have been swamped by all the hounds and two gorgons I had killed. Even though I only killed about a third of the hounds I did not feel any left and lowered my guard slightly stupid I know. I was tackled the moment my guard was down by the remaining gorgon. The force of the impact sent my dull bronze colored blade flying out of my hand off into the marsh. Riptide had long since lost its shine from disuse as I normally ran from fights now. "Why not open your eyes and look at me demigod? That way you can find peace in stone." Great the one to survive had to be Medusa. "You remind me of your father I promise not to harm that pretty face of yours." She hissed as her claws dug into my shoulders before we heard a sound that made my blood run cold and Medusa's blood to boil instantly. Soft laughing came from the woods it was the preface to my demise I knew it.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. You can't even catch a single demigod on your own now monster you had to hunt in a pack." I heard a voice I knew well call out from the woods. 'This will not end well for anyone.' I thought bitterly.

Medusa pulled me up in front of her and started backing towards the sea. "I see your mistress let you little girls out to play." She teased as she got closer to the water's edge. I tried to will the water to retreat but it seemed to be rising on a higher tide to get to me or as if pulled by something. 'Not good she must be here in person.'

"I travel with my hunters on this night foolish beast." I heard before an arrow grazed my side and pierced the gorgon behind me. "And you thought using a boy as a shield would help you. You should think on that mistake while in Tartarus." Artemis said in disgust as she stepped out of the trees and I scrambled away from the dissolving monster but it was pointless as I knew my heel had caught the water. I knew my father would be here soon by the sound of the waves now roaring and the sudden hurricane gathering in the gulf.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am sorry it has taken me so long to post this. I have been having computer issues to where I have typed this chapter many times. Corrupted files have been slowing me down as I tried to get this uploaded.**

Chapter 2

'Well this is not going to be good if he catches me now.' I thought worriedly. My only relief was that I did not look like my old self right now. My hair took on a bright red color representing Aunt Hestia in the same way my now black eyes represented Hades the lord of the underworld. I also took on a slightly better fed appearance and my skinned no longer look tan as if I spent all my time at the ocean. Those new physical aspects combined with my new powers gave me a good advantage to hide in plain sight such as when the goddess of the hunt is looking straight at you.

I felt the animosity the instant the hunters saw me. I tried to ignore it but it was not easy. I leaned against the first tree I came to as I ran away from the Gulf of Mexico and the impending wrath of the god of the seas. I leaned against the tree trying to catch my breath as my shirt started to change colors around my shoulders from the blood trickling out of the wounds inflicted upon me by Medusa. Artemis looked out at the storm brewing out in the gulf before she turned towards me and glaring at me as if I had done something to her personally. "Girls start setting up camp here while I deal with barnacle brains out there." Artemis said venomously.

"It is not the wisest thing to insult an already angry lord of the seven seas, my dearest Lady Artemis." I said weakly from my position against the tree as I tried to keep my focus on the area around me which was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"And you would do well to hold your tongue boy or I might let you become something more apt to your gender. Girls steer clear of this useless male." Artemis said with disdain filling her voice, but unfortunately for me some of the girls did not hear their mistress' order about keeping their distance.

Five girls broke away from the rest of the hunt and gave me a tackle hug crushing me into a tree. "Blaze!" They all squealed in unison. The girls ranged from seven to seventeen.

The youngest was named Sandra a daughter of Athena. Her blonde hair and grey eyes tore at my heart every time I saw her. Her father died a few years ago so she was sent to live with his foolish brother and his unfaithful wife. After they found out that they could not get the inheritance until Sandra died they tried to kill her and make it look like an accident. I was not the most receptive to the idea. So I drowned them in their pool that they were trying to drown Sandra in.

Then there was the ten year old daughter of Triton, my niece, Andromeda. Her mother died when a drunk driver drove into them and caused both cars to go into a lake. I was going to take her to Camp Half-Blood but I could not bear the thought of her getting hit on by the guys there. She was my only niece from Triton and I did not really count on any of my other siblings to have any children I could watch over for a long time.

Along with them was a lovely set of twin daughters of Hermes. Their names were Cassandra and Helen Lyre. I could not keep a straight face around the twin fifteen year old girls if I tried. They had a tough time seeing as they dated the same boy for months and when they found out he boasted to have slept with both multiple times and even at the same time. I had to rectify his statements before I brought them to the hunt. I do not think he will be very popular since he was trapped on a flagpole for a while as a bonfire made of his and his buddies' skate boards roasted below him and his friends were forced to watch from the roof of the school.

Then last was the oldest was Janet a seventeen year old daughter of Apollo that made the mistake of almost losing herself to a guitarist. He wanted her and tried to share her. I corrected his actions using his own guitar. I brought all five girls to where they would feel at most home as I did for many demigods over the last two years. Everyone was staring at me as the girls crushed my in a large tackled hug.

"Girls I can't breathe." I managed to crock out from under the pile. The young ladies blushed and slowly climbed off of my only for a spear to appear at my throat once I was freed from impromptu dog pile be girls. My eyes slowly traveled up the length of the spear to come in contact with electric blue orbs that radiated power and hatred that promised pain if I dared to move not that I could with the poison slowly trickling through my veins causing pain as if the waters from the River Styx were injected into my blood stream.

My favorite female cousin glared at me as if I had stolen her favorite t-shirt and shredded it. Trust me it happened before but I swear that it was an accident and I had no idea that hell hounds hated the band The Clash. Artemis, I saw over Thalia's shoulder, had a look of curiosity and disgust. "So you are the one that has been sneaking these girls into our camp." Artemis lieutenant stated coldly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at my cousin. "Well that is as obvious as Poseidon's rage and to holes in my shoulder, sparky." I said sarcastically. Woops I should not have said that. "Do you not care for your new sisters that I brought to you and your lady?" I asked smirking at the pair of Zeus daughters who glared at my relaxed attitude which did not last long as the adrenaline that had been pumping through my veins let up. My shoulder started to throb uncontrollably forcing me to grab it and start taking shallow breathes.

As my predictable luck would have it that is when things went from bad to worse. My father arrived on the scene in search of me. "Artemis, where is my son?" He demanded of the moon goddess in a loud vengeful tone. Not exactly the smartest thing one could do but when you are an enraged god I guess you could afford to be a little foolish.

I did have a little luck in that the hunters' got a fire going. Thank the gods that they are traditional and set up their hearth before anything else. "I have no idea what you are talking about uncle. Your grief must be making you delusional. Perseus Jackson is dead. He died as a result of a final battle that took his mother and her husband's lives." Lady Artemis said defensively to the outraged god of the seas.

Hestia made her way to my side as the god and goddess bickered with each other. "My boy, why did you have to go and let your guard down like that?" She fused over me healing my shoulder and forcing nectar into my mouth. "Your uncle will be here soon to take you away my son."

Yes two years ago three years into my exile from the world of the gods as I finally started to open up a little bit Hades came to me and asked if I would be his champion. I readily agreed with his request but I made a condition. He had to let me do my own thing and keep me away from other demigods and their parents. The lord of the underworld agreed to my request but he had a catch he would keep me away from the gods and give me a blessing to remove my demigod scent, but I would be helping demigods get to the camps. Shortly after I started helping out the demigods Hestia came and asked if I would accept her as my mother. I agreed with her request since my mother died and I was in need of someone to talk to more and more. She gave me an extra blessing empowering me to summon home cooked meals.

An invisible hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed my wrist. It was unnerving how much I had grown used to this and what came next. I was pulled into and through the shadows to the throne room of the underworld, by none other than the hand of Hades himself. "Thank you for getting me out of there, uncle. I was afraid that my father was going to find me and drag me back to Atlantis." I said breathlessly from the poison that had been coursing through my body moments before.

He smiled and gave a small chuckle before he responded to my statement. I was still surprised by how relaxed he was becoming after I accepted his offer to be his champion and help demigods. "My dearest nephew, you know full well that I will protect your secret to the best of my ability, because if it gets out that you are alive I will have to deal with your father's and other uncle's wrath for centuries not to mention what would happen if they found out about your adoption." He shuddered as he finished his explanatory reply and it looked as if he paled even more than normal.

I shrugged my shoulders as if I did not have a care in the world, and then nodded my ascent to his reply. "If it is ok with you Lord Hades I am going to go get some sleep I have had a very tiring and long day." I said stifling a yawn with some difficulty. His reply was a simple smile before he touched my formerly injured shoulder sending a pulse of energy into me and transporting me into my mother's New York apartment.

The apartment was not very large but it suited my mother and my own needs just fine. Two bedrooms a small kitchen and dining area along with one full bathroom. We did not mind the cramped condition as neither of us spent much time there, but it was a place that we can call home and I do. I did not have the energy to fight off sleep as I felt Morpheus' grip on my body growing stronger and I knew that he would soon take me into his domain for the night. I made my way straight towards the bedroom that was designated for me. It was the smaller one of the two which was my choice unlike my mother, Lady Hestia, wished due to me staying here more than her, but I was too stubborn to listen to her insistence that I take the larger room.

Once in my room I stripped down and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts since they were the most comfortable thing I owned to sleep in. I flopped down on my bed and pulled my Navy colored blanket over me and passed out into the evil world of demigod dreamland, a place much worse than hell and you know what I have been there so I am the only mortal that has the right to talk about that place with true knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I went deeper into my slumber the dreams started and they were not pleasant in any way. I quickly found myself back on the beach of the gulf coast with my father, Lord Poseidon, arguing with Lady Artemis and my mother, Lady Hestia, watching on with a torn look. "Artemis, what have you done with him?" My father demanded of the goddess of the hunt.

I do not know what you are talking about, uncle." Artemis said with a strained calm in her voice. It seemed she was about to snap and start yelling back at the lord of the seas.

Poseidon did not seemed appeased by her answer. "I know he was here I felt the disturbance in my domain that only he could cause and I know that it is he who has been messing with the waters around the country, even if the nereids deny it." He hollered at the moon goddess, but barely whispered the last part in his frustration. Great I guess I have to avoid messing with water at all now.

Hestia let out a sigh and stood before she started to approach the two arguing deities to resolve the situation, before it started a new war amongst the gods at least. Artemis' eyes started to glisten as if they were holding back tears of sorrow and rage as her body started to pulse with a silvery light. "Your son Perseus was nothing more than a stupid boy, and he died five years ago because of his inadequacies. We all attended his funeral, or have you forgotten you hoarse freak." She ranted as tears slipped from her beautiful silver eyes. Wait, did I just think her as beautiful? I need to get it together or I will get hurt either by her if she hears me think that or worse by the rejection again.

I was pulled out of my fearful thoughts by hearing my mother's commanding tone. "Peace, you two are bickering like little children and if it does not stop I will put the both of you over my knee and spank you. Now Artemis, do not insult Percy Jackson he is a good man, all be it he can be a little dense, and you know it to be true. As for you Poseidon, you need to calm down and apologize to your niece for yelling at her unjustifiably and she shall apologize for insulting you in your grieving state. Once that is done I will call upon another member of the council to help explain the situation to the both of you." She said in her stern motherly voice as she had aged herself to look like a woman in her early thirties. Give her a wooden spoon and the demeanor and everyone would run away covering their backsides out of fear.

Poseidon shuffled his feet his rage seemed to be quelled by his older sister's scolding. "Artemis I am sorry for yelling at you." He mumbled in a defeated tone.

It took a minute for the goddess to recover from her shock, and she was able to trust her voice to from a reply. "Apology accepted uncle." She said simply, only for Hestia to clear her throat and summon a wooden spoon in her hand looking at Artemis, who was in her usual twelve year old form, expectantly. "I am sorry for insulting you Lord Poseidon." Artemis finally relented with a cringe evident on her face.

Hestia gave a satisfied nod and walked over to the fire the hunters' had made. "Brother, if you could do me a favor and form a rainbow that would be quite helpful in expediting the process of an explanation." Hestia said in a kind voice. It was scary how fast her moods could change. My dad gave a sigh in defeat and formed a mist over the fire causing a rainbow to appear. "O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me the grouch Hades in his throne room." Hestia said with a bit of a chuckle causing both Artemis and Poseidon to stare at the goddess of hearth and home, but it was unclear whether they were laughing about how she messaged my patron or how she referred to her brother. After a moment the image of the underworld throne room appeared. "Hades I need you to get back here once the guest in your house has left." Hestia said simply and quickly to a scowling lord of the underworld.

He sighed before answering. "You are in luck, my guest has already left for your domain and should be resting peacefully. I will be there in a moment." He said in a worn out tone as if he knew he was not going to enjoy this conversation. He swiped his hand through the message ending the current conversation. It did not take a minute longer for him to come walking out of the woods with a blank expression on his face. "I am here as you asked sister." He announced himself giving a slightly worried look at the other two Olympians present.

Artemis was more that a little curious as to why Hades would help in explaining the situation and it showed in her next question. "What is this about Hestia, and how is having Hades here going to clear things up?"

"There is much that has been kept hidden from and amongst the council. I will help Hestia explain one bit of this to the two of you. First I believe that Hestia and I should tell you that, Perseus did not actually die in Gaia's final attempt to kill him and his family after he was betrayed by that brat of Athena's." Hades said while keeping a watchful eye on Poseidon and Hestia looked remorsefully at her brother.

Poseidon's face was a mask of barely controlled rage. "You mean to tell me that you allowed me to believe that my son has been dead for five years as I had to mourn the passing of both his mother and my son at the same time. I demand to see him this instant." He said in a deadly calm voice that meant trouble to his enemies.

Hestia shook her head. "We cannot allow that brother. He is sleeping in my temple at the moment and He does not want to be around the mythological world yet. It is a difficult thing to get him to talk to us as it is. After he was betrayed by the gods and everyone touched by them in his mind he was distraught and went to see his mother. Upon arriving there he witnessed his step-father and mother be murdered and he retaliated and killed the ones responsible." Hestia said with her head hanging low.

Hades put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "It was so horrifying to watch him like that. We arrived to see him distribute his justice and after he finished and took notice of us he asked for us to kill him and make it so he joins his parents in Thanatos' embrace." He explained sadly as if he was still scared of my actions half a decade later.

Hestia wiped her eyes before she looked up at my father and Artemis who for their part were remaining quiet and listening to the elder god and goddess. We gave him some training and sent him to different lands to learn their ways, and he did well in his training. He was even slowly getting over the pain of being betrayed. So after three years of travelling and training we stroke a bargain with your son Poseidon. He became our champion and we gave him a mission creating the identity of Blaze Thorn. He took to our blessings quickly adapting to fire well and our brother has always seen him, unjustly if I may say so, as a thorn in his side. We thought the name was appropriate, and we sent him on missions to rescue demigods in danger and take them to the most appropriate location for them either it be Camp Half-Blood for the Greeks, the Wolf House for the Romans, or even in a few special young girls here with the hunters. He is fully responsible for getting them to safety." She explained softly to the other Olympians present.

They looked to be thinking for a moment before Artemis spoke. "My father will not like this when he hears about what you two have done. I am sure he will order Perseus' death once he finds out and find out he will, because I am sure that he will demand the boy be found and brought to Olympus." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

The males present chuckled at her fears. "You forget Artemis, you are already under orders, for the last two years if I am not mistaken, to keep an eye out for the boy on your hunts across the country to find what the missing titans are up to since their king is still missing." The lord of the seas said with a smile on his face which quickly faded before he turned to observe the waves flowing in the gulf once more.

I woke with a start that had me breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. "This sucks I am back in the sight of that stupid thundering fool. I asked for peace and he banished me out of spite because I saved him twice." I grabbed a bag of godly and mortal money along with some godly food I kept hidden in my room here and Hestia's apartment and left as quickly as I could I saw Apollo was just bringing his Sun Chariot over the horizon. I tried to blend in with the mortals as I moved to the edge of the city. New York welcomed my presence as it always did. I made my way to the edge of the lovely city that harbored me most of my life. I stopped at a small place on the edge of Hudson River. I opened the garage and pulled out my bike I rode when I was trying to blend in somewhat. A blacked out Harley Davidson Night Rod, I had Blackjack etched on to the side of the tank as a memento to my faithful Pegasus that from the rumors I heard in the equestrian world would not let anyone ride him and only let my little sister brush or feed him. I went and crossed the rebuilt Williamsburg Bridge. As I crossed the bridge I felt as though everything slowed down around me momentarily before resuming its former speed. I was the only one not affected by the temporary temporal distortion. It was an odd feeling I have been getting more and more lately. Once I cleared the bridge I speed off towards the west as though I were trying to out run the foolish lord of healing who cannot remember that he is younger than his sister. I think I will go and hang out near the roman camp for a little while. Maybe I can avoid the gods out there and I miss seeing the pacific coast. I guess I will not be able to return to my home town for a while at least not until they forget about me the greatest fool in all Greek Mythology. Percy Jackson the boy that saved Olympus only to be banished from it by his girlfriend and the prideful king of the gods.

Why did my life have to be such a mess? Oh yeah, I am loyal to a fault and I am the son of arguably the most powerful member of the Olympian council and adopted by his eldest sister not to mention champion of his slightly younger brother making me by far the strongest demigod in history easily able to beat most any minor god or goddess. I am just too powerful for the fates to let me have a normal life. This sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Artemis' Point of View:**_

After Hades and Hestia explained the deal about the boy both Poseidon and I agreed to not mention him to the council and keep up appearances, that all was still well, and we were searching for him. We went our separate ways from each other none of our moods were very upbeat though. I noticed a grey barn owl fly off as I went into my tent. I shrugged my shoulder and ignored the fact that my sister was spying on me. I quickly fell into a dreamless blissful sleep.

Hestia came back to my camp the following morning. "Artemis we must speak at once." Her tone was surprisingly serious making me afraid of what is going to happen and take a hesitant step away from my aunt. "He ran away from my temple early this morning and neither Hades nor I can find him." Dear gods he is lost to us again, but why would he do this. "Your father will be calling a meeting soon on behalf of your sister. Athena overheard our discussion last night and wants to bring the issue before the whole Olympian Council."

I paled a little about the thought of what the reactions and demands would be made by the council. What will they do to my hunt? Before I even had enough time to recover from my shock and dangerous thoughts a booming crack of thunder was heard. My half-brother almost as annoying as Apollo appeared before us. "You two are needed on Olympus immediately for an emergency council meeting." The winged shoed messenger god said before he disappeared in a bright flash just as quickly as he arrived.

I gave a sigh in frustration. "This will no doubt be very annoying for us." I said looking at my aunt with stress filling my voice. She nodded to me before flashing away to the throne room no doubt. I went to my sister and lieutenant. "Thalia I have to go to a council meeting you are in charge we will be hunting that boy down from last night." I told her before I left in a flash. Upon arriving in the throne room I saw that all the other gods were present and seated in their respective thrones.

I quickly took a seat upon my silver throne. It has two date palms on the back, full moons above, I quickly adjust myself to be more comfortable on my wolf-skin cushion. Once I was settled into my throne my father cleared his throat. "Now that we are all here, Athena my wise daughter, do you mind explaining why you have asked me to call forth the entire council in such peaceful times?" The king of the gods inquired upon the wisdom goddess who seemed to hold a knowing smirk on her face. It was as if she know she held all the cards and nothing could stop her from getting her way.

Her face became serious and calculating as soon as the remainder of the gods focused on her, but her eyes were alight with pride and joy. "Certainly father I will explain why I asked you to call the council." Her words bordered on a gloating tone that irritated me to no end. "A serious crime of betraying this honorable council has come to my attention. Two of our members violated an edict set down five years ago." Before she could continue a chuckle stopped her in her tracks.

Hades managed to stop his chuckling and began to speak before anyone else could. "I am sorry niece but I must dispute your claim before it is even made." He said in a serious tone contradictory to the mirth he showed when he laughed at my sister. I and the rest of the council looked at him confused because we did not understand what he was talking about. "This council lost all of its honor seven years ago now after the second titan war when it failed to uphold its promise." He elaborated causing Athena to have rage quickly flash over his face and realization struck Poseidon and I resulting in very different reactions. Poseidon had a look of pride towards his brother where I felt a pang of loneliness in my heart.

Zeus finally managed to recover from the shock of hearing the lord of the underworld laugh openly. "What are you talking about brother we did everything we said we were going to do after we defeated our father once again?" He exclaimed as he felt personally insulted. Athena for her part had a look of fear momentarily cross her face as she realized the implications of Hades' words.

Hades for his part was calmly examining his sword, a memento from the exiled hero's adventures during the first war he fought through. "Then tell my little brother, where are Calypso and you mistress Leto?" He asked maintaining his peaceful façade, but in my eyes it seemed he was forcing it that way, concealing his rage.

Hera decided to speak up on her confused husband's behalf. "They remain where they should be, have been and will always be, if I have any say in the matter. Sitting alone on their cursed islands with no one to give them company for long." They queen of Olympus said proudly to her brother with a raised eyebrow. My brother and I let out slight sobs at the mention of our mother's imprisonment. Poseidon tightened his grip on his trident clearly struggling to maintain his rage.

Hades raised an eyebrow at the answer he was presented with. "As they should be you say?" He rhetorically asked with a condescending tone in his voice. "Did this council as spoken for by Zeus the king of the gods not promise to release them and even swear it upon the river Styx?" Hades asked as his anger started to show in his eyes daring anyone to defy him on the matter.

My father being the fool who must have had his brain fried long ago by his own lightning was the one who did step up to his brother's challenge. "I do not recall ever making such an oath or promise." He stated proudly causing Athena to gasp and my brother and I to let out another small sob as Poseidon snapped.

The god of the seas slammed his trident into the floor of the throne room. "Seven years ago after the second titan war and the defeat of our father, brother you made a promise and an oath on the Styx first that we would dissolve the failed pact of the big three, then to acknowledge all the children of all the gods and build cabins for them at camp half-blood." Poseidon sated in his rage.

Zeus being the prideful god he was interrupted his brother. "Yes, I recall that promise and I did follow through with it fully." He declared glaring at his brothers as if they were falsely accusing him of not fulfilling the wishes of the greatest hero to ever live. Poseidon's reaction was fierce and immediate.

"Do not interrupt me Zeus!" The lord of the seas yelled at my father. "There was a second part of that oath that you took on behalf of this council at the end of the second titan war. It was that we release all the peaceful titans who did not oppose our efforts directly in the war and those that have been unjustly imprisoned." He explained as he struggled to contain his rage. The anger and contempt that constantly burned in his eyes whenever he came to Olympus or sat with the council seemed to have intensified more than it normally was. The change more than likely came from the thought of his son constantly putting himself in danger by helping the children of the gods. Even though Perseus was not allowed to be near us or camp thanks to my father's over egotistical nature and the prideful girl he gave everything for.

The god of the seas was still seething in his throne when my meat headed brother decided to speak up in his stupidity. "Why should we release those weaklings? We should not even be giving the brats our attention. We do not need to do anything for that traitorous brat of yours barnacle face." Ares said proudly only to have a stygian iron sword slice through his throne beside his head.

Hades façade had finally snapped a he acted quicker than even his enraged younger brother. "He is no traitor you blockheaded fool. He never acted against this council only ever for its benefit by bringing your own betrayal to light from the beginning and besting you in a fight. That is why you dislike him so much. He then proceeded to fight two wars for us continually asking for us to better ourselves and rectify our own mistakes and in the end all he wanted was a peaceful life to be free of the burden we constantly put on his shoulders. To which he was banished from this council and all of our courts because some of you were and still are too proud to admit that he was helping us become better versions of ourselves. That betrayal crushed him and then he was broken farther by seeing his mortal family killed." The eldest of the big three explained to the council only for the proudest member to speak up foolishly.

"We never betrayed him. We simply took advantage of his wish and sent him away longer than he expected as a reward to another hero." The wisdom goddess said with pride most likely believing that what she said was the truth and best solution to the problem.

What happened next shocked the council to its core for the least likely goddess to get angry spoke up in a rage filled voice bringing all of our attention to her. "Shut up you stupid girl!" Hestia screamed at the goddess of wisdom. "You have the audacity to sit there and claim to have done no wrong to the twice over hero of Olympus. Not only did you support his banishment but I have since discovered that the monsters that killed his parents did not discover them on accident. He had not been there since before the war for his fear after it had happened that he would attract too many monsters to them. Yet somehow the monsters found them and when they reformed last year I had a little talk with them." She said sweetly to the rapidly paling goddess. "They confessed after a little persuasion from myself and Hades that they were lead there by a lovely barn owl after speaking to your daughter and you." The flames from her throne were intense and clearly barely being controlled by the goddess of the hearth. "You betrayed him and hurt him purposely because you do not like his father and him for once having feelings for your daughter." We were all sitting stunned as the most peaceful goddess was voicing her opinions about my sister before she turned her attention to my father. "And as for you Zeus you banished our greatest hero based on an unjust second wish to a bitter prideful girl who wanted to hurt him without even taking a vote." She continued to rant as flaming tears started to flow from her eyes as she vented her long hidden rage. "You could never understand how it is that he has not wanted power and that he simply wanted peace. So you sent him away without consulting the rest of this council. I have had to repeatedly stop him from killing himself and show him that there is still hope left in this world. You all broke him and then proceeded to smash the pieces to near unrepairable conditions."

Poseidon looked ready to either kill his brother or cry and let storms rage over the earth. "Before Perseus does something too rash that will cause himself or us harm and very possibly a catastrophe I suggest we rectify the mistake we made five long years ago and revoke the banishment set upon him and fulfill all of our promises to him by releasing the titans who were peaceful throughout the last two wars." I said in a serious tone bringing all the attention to me.

"I will never allow that inconsiderate whelp back into our presence. He was banished and that is final." Zeus hollered at us all with thunder booming around us to emphasize his point.

"That is enough of your stuck up attitude son." A noble woman said as she strolled into the throne room along with three old ladies. "My friends and I came to fix your councils mistakes and inform you of the status of your former hero." She explained to us all.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Zeus asked fearfully as he eyed his mother's disapproving gaze.

She let out a sigh. "Listen when I speak young man. You have not done a very good job ruling this world and as a result a replacement is being groomed much to his own displeasure. Now Apollo be a dear and reveal the secrets you have been hiding from the council about the one you have been discussing." Rhea told my brother sweetly but it was clearly not a suggestion and more an order. The fates were nodding along enthusiastically.

All eyes turned to my brother with many of their eyebrows raised in question. "Well you see seven years ago I may have learned that Percy would never be able to accept any offer of godhood no matter what we did." He said timidly.

Poseidon was the first to react to my brother's statement. "What do you mean by that Apollo?" He asked is a strained worried voice.

Apollo rubbed his head nervously. "At first I thought they were talking about how he would always refuse no how many times we offered him godhood because he cared for Athena's daughter." The mentioned goddess scoffed at the things the sun god was saying while others seemed to be nodding in acceptance of his words as though that would be in the demigod's nature. "I found out shortly after grandfather's essence was scattered that that was not the case though." He said clearly not jovial about what he was going to say. "I was wrong about him always turning us down so declared a prophecy that I choose to withhold from my Oracle." A green mist started to roll of my brother as he prepared to speak a prophecy for the first time in centuries.

_**The graecus son of Neptune will rise as the greatest hero to ever live.**_

_**Then be cast aside after helping all.**_

_**But he shall rise again as the head of his own hall.**_

_**Upon him rests the hands of Fate.**_

_**In his hand The Scythe shall finally cut justice.**_

_**His council that he shall lead unto the new golden age.**_

Once the lord of Prophecies seemed to return to normal not a word was spoken. "What does that even mean? That annoying brat has no domain." Dionysus said suddenly.

Three throats cleared suddenly before the fates began to speak to the whole council in a soft yet surprisingly strong voices overlaying each other. "It is true that when you last saw him he had no domains, but that is not the case anymore. He has finally started to take on his grandfather's powers as he was meant to do from the start. Now that he has roamed over the land going many places that the former lord of time had been it started when he was on his quest to save your roots. The more places he has wondered the closer to finally grasping his inheritance from defeating his the former lord of time that your ancestor unintentionally left for him and now that he has finally gotten enough power the blade will no doubt seek its new lord and once he holds it his transformation into the being he is undergoing be shall be complete and he will be able to stand up and be counted as a Titan." They said fiercely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV.**

My day started off bad and never got any better throughout this entire morning. The only that is keeping me out of celestial bronze chains or mortal hand cuffs was the fact that Blackjack was one Hades of a wickedly fast bike. A problematic fact that was occurring to me now was even with the highly illegal and slightly divine modifications I had gotten from a daughter of Hephaestus that owed me a favor for helping get her son and niece to camp after she and her sister were taken advantage of by Apollo and Hermes. The annoying part was that my motorcycle was nowhere close to be fast enough to outrun Motorola or a certain hoarse that I may have been directly related to, but she held plenty of speed to out run a storm ridden by a blonde annoyance that had a very egotistical father, who may have been the king of the gods. I woke with a start I had enjoyed one day on the road and was prepared to head west at top speed but first I had to make it out of the city I was in.

I however was not prepared to fight for my life so when I sensed something speeding towards me and not veering its course. I flipped forward out of the little nock in the alley I had slept in as something flew over my head and impaled itself where my chest had been moments before. I made a mistake and did not look to see who or what attacked me unannounced. It was not as if I had a shortage of enemies. Once I cleared the alley I ran head on into someone as I made my way over to the garage across the street where I had stashed my bike. I saw a storm approaching rapidly and riding below it was a lone blonde on a raging hoarse that was actually a storm in itself. "You need to come with me kid. I know some powerful people who want a word with you." Jason called to me in an attempt to stop me.

I rolled my eyes and continued toward my bike. Once on it I could not resist using some irony on the son of Jupiter. "Sorry man but you and they will never be my saving Grace." I yelled as I fired up the engine and took off over a parked car jumping the low wall behind it and landing with a squealing tire as I peeled out towards the on ramp of the interstate where I could finally open the taps on my beast. While I was dodging traffic he and his hoarse if you could call Tempest that kept up very well. We blew through lights and traffic as though everyone else were standing still. The sirens started up very quickly and their volume kept increasing.

I merged onto the interstate and speed up to speeds no mortal could keep up with but their technology was a very different story. I glanced in my rearview the quickly shrinking image of my former brother and fellow predator pull out a golden cellphone and make a call. That and the sound of a helicopter quickly approaching. The more cops that showed up the worse my situation became especially with the might of Olympus breathing down my neck.

The number of police continued to grow and I saw two things that were not very good for me one a streak of bronze and grey headed straight for me and a tan blur headed on an intersect course with me. I was forced to dodge around traffic that was the police it was not easy at all especially with the godly powers pursuing me. I swerved around yet another of the police cars only for the world to slow down again. I was really starting to hate this life now that I was discovered by the gods. The sound of a fast approaching chopper pulled me out of my thoughts as another cruiser crossed my path and I had to dodge it which was a benefit by accident because the Jackson seeker, I am pretty sure it was sent by one of my enemies but the only question is which one, slammed into the window and rear pillar of the car. That would slow it down a little more.

Everything around me turned into a blur as I seemed to speed up which I could not understand. I knew everything my bike could perform but increasing speed away from the police and the scary blade was not something I felt that the well altered bike could do. I knew this would not end well. Once everything else come back up to speed I knew trouble was close with the rapidly approaching tan blur that could only mean one of my family members was coming to see me. I was driving like a mad man my speedometer was topped out at 300mph. Suddenly as I felt most desperate everything around slowed to a stop except for me and my equestrian brother along with the stupid sword that wanted to find a sheath in my body. Is this how my life ends flying down a long lonesome interstate by a sword trying to burry itself in my chest or flipping off my bike because I am trying to avoid being cornered by my family?

As I swung around another bend in the interstate my fowl mouthed equestrian half-brother the god of horses drew up next to me. Damn I knew I had to do something and quickly. I was trapped between a stallion and a very sharp blade made of two metals. Wait I am such a kelp headed fool. That blade will reap my soul when it finally lands in me. We can the cursed blades stop haunting me already. I needed to get away from my cousin as she sat in slow motion on my brother. I saw a sign that indicated an exit was twenty miles out which meant I was safe as long as it had a bridge and I would be there in less than four minutes. As the time seemed to trickle by I was pushing myself to my limits and called over to Hazel once I saw that the exit would indeed be my salvation because there was an over pass just after the exit ramp. "You really should wash that beast's mouth out with some Olympian extra strength soap. Oh, also tell your pa as you southerners would say that his favorite nephew is taking off to be free from his family. I will not be their puppet anymore." I laughed at her flabbergasted expression due to me not looking the way I used but referring to things only I would know.

She was clearly thrown off by my words, but she was able to recover and give a reply that I had no time to hear because we were passing the exit and I had to time my leap just right so that I would not be caught or become a stain on the interstate. I flung myself off my bike as she reached out to grab me. My timing had been perfect as I flew into the shadows and travelled far away from the hand of Olympus to the edge of its reach. I now have a better understanding of what my cousin meant because shadow travelling thousands of miles is not an easy achievement and it requires a ton of power so in my foggy brain I quoted the god of the honorable dead. "With great power come a great need to nap." I mumble before I followed his advice and stumbled into a small cave and allowed my eyes to close and pass into Hypnos' domain. I was ignoring the stinging sensation in my back as much as I could which was not easy. My sleep was not blissful darkness which was something I had not experienced in many years and I was becoming strangely accustomed to the annoying dreams of a demigod.

I felt myself fly away from my body. I plunged through the earth on my way towards the underworld. I quickly found myself standing beside Bob the titan as I still thought of him for the most part. He had his broom in hand and was glaring at the pit while a frown adorned his face. "I know you are here watching me Percy. I am aware that your life has taken a very troubling turn for you in the last few days making it worse than how you were living since you managed to put my mother back to sleep. All will soon become very clear and I am sorry but for the future this is what you must suffer and you will become stronger afterwards the blade will not harm you anymore. Upon awakening I would like you to seek out my son as he supports his eternal burden keeping my parents apart. I promise that I will meet you there and explain what is happening to you." The titan's voice was dejected and sorrowful as he spoke to me all the while he was looking down into the pit as if he were watching his family that I had sent down there. That was the last thing I heard from him as my surroundings quickly started to change.

The pit had been emitting a strong feeling of cold, but my new surrounding was warmer and looked like a throne room even though it was still dark for the most part. I saw my mother Hestia sitting with my uncle Hades in his palace. She was stroking a fire in the hearth. I quickly discovered that they were discussing me and I was not happy with what I was hearing. "He has escaped from his former friends and the eyes of the council for the time being, but the fact that neither of us can sense him tells us that he is in a land beyond the gods and that he is not at a hearth or anywhere people could call home." Hades said in a sad tone.

"He must be in the Alaskan wilderness. That is better than at his new hearth." Hestia explained to say what her brother was thinking. She had a saddened look upon her face that her brother sought to help her.

He nodded his accent as he placed a reassuring hand on the goddess of hearth and home's shoulder. "Mother will help him I am sure of that the only question will be if he can actually make it to her before our niece finds him. She will not be as easy to elude as his former friends the heroes of the second giant war." Hades said to the distraught goddess.

The lord of the underworld's words were not very comforting it seems. "I want to have my boy here with me. I do not trust either our mother Rhea or Artemis to actually bring him back to Olympus safely." She explained to Uncle Hades as she tried not to sob. They were interrupted by a knock or the door to the throne room and a skeletal head poking through.

With my blessing from the god in control of the underworld I was able to understand the skeleton's words. The guard told its master that the janitor was there to speak with him. "It seems that the Titans are coming out of hiding and wish to speak with us. Iapetus is here to speak with me." My uncle explained as my dream dissolved and I awoke to the sound of a wolf howling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis' POV:**

These stupid young gods are starting to annoy me to no end. Even if he happens to be my brother. He came back to the council after failing to capture the boy that the council knew to be Perseus and he along with the proud slut that was with him blamed others for their failure. The slut who in her pride banished the last descent man in existence from Olympus and all of the safe places associated with the Olympian council. Now here they stood complaining to the council about being ordered to find the greatest hero to ever live when he had gone through hell quite literally and saved them more time than even this council could remember. I have continued to hold my tongue from scolding these fools just yet, but I was seething in anger at the disrespect that these young ones had for both the council and the lost hero. I had already put into place a plan for the young heroes' demigod children. All six had one child each by now and as I observed them now I knew that the Annabeth girl was pregnant once again. I would have to dispatch another of my former hunters or release another one to go claim the child so that they would be hidden away from their parents. I did this with all of the children from the prophecy of the seven once the demigod entered my domain of childbirth. My brother Apollo did not stand in my way as he was the god of young men he was the only one who could have opposed me and claim the males under his protection. Only one has not had children yet and surprisingly enough it is the boy Nico. Most of these young gods only had one aspect but Jason was different he actually had two aspects one Greek and a Roman one. It was most likely a result of Hera's meddling in sending him to both camps. Jackson will most likely be the same once he becomes truly immortal. Part of me wonders which will be his natural state. My thoughts were interrupted by father out bursting in anger.

"That is enough." Zeus declared from his throne. "You young gods have been complaining for so long that your target is escaping from our influence and may be gathering allies against the throne that I hold, because as you can see my brothers have not come to answer my summoning of this council." He stated in a paranoid tone as was becoming more and more common again as of late.

"Father, you kmow we put mother earth back to sleep following Annabeth's plans. There is no way for one foolishly misguided demigod can stand up against us. We are too powerful for a mortal to be a treat to us." Jason said boldly to his father with the pride of most men as the stupid girl who for her pride threw away the only good man left and has turned into a slut.

She could not keep her mouth shut and began to speak in her slutty voice. "We may serve Olympus but lest you forget that we are the only reason that Olympus still exists at all in this world." The prideful daughter of Athena said to the council. Her mother scowled at her along with the other gods and goddesses. More than a few hands drifted towards their symbols of power. Before anyone could react the giant doors to the throne room burst open and Hades along with his younger brother Poseidon clearly they were not amused and more than likely upset about something which would mean trouble.

They took their thrones side by side and glared out at members of the council. They were not even bothering to hold back their powers as members of the big three. "Do you son of Jupiter and winch of Athena know where my favorite nephew is at this moment?" Hades asked as his voice was cold and filled with anger ready to be released at any moment.

The young god of the wind was just as prideful as my other brothers. "We do not know where that lazy coward ran off to and hid away from the world of the gods." Jason boasted with the pride of most children of Zeus. The entire Olympian council was now struggling to control their rage.

The annoying loose slut who would soon rival Aphrodite in her promiscuity. "It is not as if we are hunters or we even want that little coward boy back here. He has refused to accept a place amongst we great immortals twice and left without telling anyone not even his own father has seen him. I hope he suffers out there for everything he has done. That fool deserves whatever comes his way out there. It is not like he could ever be a threat to us with me planning all of our defenses. Chaos would even have to think twice before attacking us if he still existed." She said before flipping her hair causing both Athena and I to start to ripple with anger.

Athena had a sharp edge in her voice as she replied to her daughter. "Be careful what you say daughter. It is not wise to diminish the Creators' power and strength but then you seem to be against making good choices since you came back from the cursed land below my uncle's domain." It was clear that she withheld her anger just barely.

The foolish girl wasted no time in declaring her pride and power. "Mother you are always going to follow the wisdom you value as you should since it is your domain but you must remember that strategy now falls under my domain and nothing can trump my plans." The petty girl was out of her divine mind.

I was about to point out her short comings but someone decided to do it before me. Poseidon slammed the butt of his trident into the throne room floor. "Then how is it that your strategy to capture him failed? Actually don't answer that. I already know the answer to that question. You cannot plan a stratagems for things you do not know and all strategies fail when they are facing unpredictable force." The king of the seas explained to the as though he were talking to a child while holding his anger in.

Nods went around the council as everyone thought on what my uncle said. Athena shocked all of us out of our thoughts and the silent rage of the young gods before us. "I think that Artemis should go find the boy." She said while tapping her chin and ignoring her daughter.

A confused look spread on Zeus' face. "Why should we look for him? He is not allowed here or in our domains and he seems to want nothing to do with us." My father said to his favorite daughter.

She smiled coyly before replying to our father's query. "I believe it wise because I for one do not want to be on his bad side when the cursed blade finds him. It would be wise to lift his banishment as a way to get into the good graces of the soon to be king that shall lead the world into the next golden age." She explained to the council and more importantly the king of the gods.

He was clearly not having anything of it. "I will not lift his banishment. He shall never come here to Olympus or enter into any of our domains upon pain of his death. Although there was no that we placed about going to him and preventing this foolish prophecy from being fulfilled and losing the power we have fought so hard for." Zeus said as he began to smile at his own clever plan formed.

Looks of disgust quickly grew on the faces of the other members of the council. Athena turned back to the lord of the realm after schooling her expression. "Father I do not believe that would be our wisest option to take at this time. Lethargy would be preferable to what you suggest." The wisdom goddess attempted to caution the lord of the skies.

That is when the spawn of a mortal decided to make us aware of her presence once again. "Why is that mother? It will finally get the seaweed brain to figure out his place in the world. He like all mortals should be serving us the gods that watch over them." My sister's child declared.

The gods looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "Tell me daughter of Athena. Are you aware of his powers goddess of strategy?" Poseidon asked keeping a neutral tone that scared most of the other members of the council.

Her reaction was as foolish as it was predictable. "I know everything there is to know about that dumb prude of a boy. He will forever be unable to get over me and my perfection but I had to move on to bigger and better things." She declared making me wonder if she was not actually the goddess of pride.

The next person that spoke and to whom was a shocker for everyone there. "I must apologize for my previous actions Uncle Poseidon. It appears that he has been better than I ever thought and as it turns out he was not the one unworthy of being with my daughter but it was she who was wanting in their relationship. He showed his loyalty time and time again. I doubt any of us could ever match that young man's heart and devotion until they were both broken please will you forgive my indiscretions in my rage." The wisdom goddess said sadly and unusually apologetically.

Poseidon shock his head as tears started to come to his eyes. Then the eldest brother of Rhea's children put his hand on Poseidon's shoulder. "It matters not now. The point is mote since the boy has made it to beyond our reach with a simply wave of the hand and has entered the land beyond out sphere of influence. Although the curse can still get him there. I fear it will reach him again soon." Hades said in a solemn tone.

I could not keep quite anymore. "What in your name are you talking about uncle?" I asked concerned that the only good man would be lost from the world.

Hades sighed before responding. "When he evaded these young gods he shadow travelled to the North West and stumbled across the border into Alaska. As you know most of us are powerless up in that area." He explained in pained voice as if saying it was a burden on him or he was exerting a lot of his power.

"So he ran away like the little coward he is and now we do not have to worry about him as long as he stays out there in the cold cursed land." The young god of lightning declared with enough ego to rival his older brother and father. I felt embarrassed that I was related to those pigs.

His boast relaxed a few of the stuck up members of the council but Apollo and Athena noticeably shunned the idea shaking their heads. Apollo spoke up before Athena had a chance to. "We cannot avoid the future by wishing it away or do you not remember what happened last time that you tried to do that?" My brother asked with anger filling his voice.

Athena nodded her approval of my brother's statement. "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it and the world will keep on spinning even if we all fade away. Much like those that faded before their domains will continue to operate just in a more mundane manner and even if that land is beyond our reach it is not beyond the reach of those more powerful than us." Athena explained remorsefully.

Zeus seemed to be set on being stubbornly prideful in all matters concerning Perseus. "We will do everything that is needed to stay in charge of this world. For that purpose we shall have to end the boy's life before he can take our power." The king declared only for his brothers and sister to take offence.

"Brother stop this foolish talk. You will not raise a hand or any force against the boy. Do you understand me?" Hestia declared as she summoned a flaming golden bident to her hand. The flames were so intense that Demeter had to lean away from her sister.

The rest of the council stared at the normally kind hearted goddess in shock. "I must agree with our eldest sister's warning for it is the only one you will receive." Hades explained to the youngest child of Kronos and Rhea in a frosty tone as he fiddled with his sword. Poseidon nodded in agreement to his older brother's statement.

I kept my face neutral as I observed the council and the minor gods that were present. The council was clearly divided, but the majority of the minor gods were clearly siding with the three elder children of the Titan's ruler and going to defend Perseus Jackson. It looked like we were shaping up for another Trojan war. Before any tempers boiled over and people started to attack each other Poseidon stood along with Hestia and Hades. "We leave now to prepare for the coming war that you Zeus are so foolishly forcing upon this world and I shall punish any of your descendants that dare to tread upon my domain no matter whom they may be." Poseidon declared boldly before he disappeared along with the other elder gods who supported the final good man openly.

Zeus gave out a sigh before he turned to me. "Now that they are gone. Artemis, my daughter you shall hunt down the boy, so I may deal with him." He said with his intentions clear along with his meaning as a grin formed on his face.

I nodded my consent to find him. "I shall find the boy that I promise you." I would find him but I was not sure what I would do once I did find him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's POV**

I awoke with a start hearing the howl of a wolf and it was quickly followed by more indicating that the wolf was not alone. I hopped down from the tree that I had been sleeping in quickly thanking the Dryad that had protected me from the gods for the night. I went into a cave that I noticed close by and sensed a river flowing quickly under the ground. I hopped that I could avoid the ones that were clearing hunting me down but it would not be easy.

As I made my way down into the cave I heard the howls drawing closer quickly followed by a yelps of surprise. I instinctively ducked down as I felt something coming at me. My instincts were correct as usual in that I saw a bronze and steel blade sheath itself into the wall in place of my back. It was my old friend the Jackson seeker missile of a sword. The blade imbedded in the wall started shaking as though it was binging pulled free of the wall. My peoblems were only multipling as I heard my persuers speak to eachother. "My Lady what was that?" One of the hunters asked the goddess that lead the silver clad girls.

Her reply came as no shock to me at all. "I believe that was a self propelled sword and I want to know if it was the same one your brother was telling the council about. If it is then our hunt may finally come to an end for our target will be in that cave." Artemis explained to her hunter who was clearly Thalia daughter of Zeus and my cousin. Great the hunters are still looking for me after all this time.

I started making my way back into the cave going as deep as possible. Even as I went deeper I knew that I had to get to the water which I have been avoiding this whole time that I have been gone. If I did not get to the water then I would be captured by the hunters. I rounded a bend as arrows slammed into the wall that had been behind me if I had not swung the corner then I would have been shot through the head. In one of my moments of insanity I poked my head back around the corner. "Are you crazy? You could have killed me." I yelled at the hunters in frustration as I patted the top of my head before I remembered the situation and took off back down the cave which based on the tracks on the floor this was an abbandoned mine. I kept low and was running as fast as I could sprint toward the water source that I felt to be at the bottom of the mine.

It did not take long for the girls to come to their senses. "Bring me that boy alive, now!" Artemis screamed getting her girls in gear as well as causing a stalactite to fall landing beside me. She was going to try and take pleasure in killing me herself, but I had a slight reprieve from the girls as they squealled in fright. The stupid sword must have pulled free from the wall and be coming for me once again. I skidded around anther corner kicking up more dust as I pushed myself even harder than before with my trademark lopsided grin adorning my face. I felt the flow of the river below me and went towards the pull of the water since everything from the water must return to the water eventually. Staying close to the walls and the switchbacking of the tunnel were the only things keeping me ahead of the hunters and the Jackson seeker as I was refering to it now.

If it was not for the fact that there was only one path I might have been able to get away from the hunters with all the twist and turns. I would have never found my way out of here if there had been more than one path. The hunters would have been able to follow me at a leisurely pace if they so desired, but by the sound of their footsteps refusing to grow fainter they must have wanted to catch me quickly even before the sword we all had to keep dodging. The annoying part about it was I recognized the dual metal blade but I could not place it. I knew I was a dead man if those girls caught up to me. The only warnings I had of the approaching blade were the girls screams luckily for me and them we all continued to dodge the attacks from the sword. I heard my pursuers drop to the ground and scream. I dropped to the ground feeling a dropoff with my fingertips and knew in my heart that the river was down the hole. The blade skimmed over my head cutting some of my hair. I climbed up and looked down the hole. I noticed the blade was quivering trying to pull itself free from the wall again. The blade pulled free and cut the other side of my hair as a wolf grabbed my leg tackling me towards the hole. I felt the fangs squeezing into my leg as I gripped the edge of the hole. I knew two things at that moment. First was that if I dropped down I would plummet to the river and the wolf would die. The second was that if I saved the wolf by pulling myself up I would be caught or stabbed by the cursed blade I recoginized and remembered finally the cursed blade of my grandfather was after me. Neither option sounded appealing to me but I knew what I would do even though it was dangerous and most definitely stupid.

I tapped into my powers as a child of Poseidon feeling the tug in my gut as I pulled both the wolf and myself up the water pushed us up onto the ledge with the hunters and their goddess. I was mostly over the edge and started dragging the wolf towards the fall with me. Thalia grabbing the wolf slowed out decent and inadvertently caused the wolf to loosen its hold on me. I took advantage of the situation I twisted and kicked out with my free leg hitting the wolf on the snout and my leg was released. I only fell a few inches before my leg was captured in an iron grip that I knew belonged to the goddess of the hunt. The iron grip did not stop my fall only slowed it down momentarily. We picked up speed after a moment of being slowed momentarily, but the searing pain from the grip on my ankle told me the little twelve year old goddess was following me down the hole.

A glance over my shoulder told me that she was indeed following me down towards my father's domain all be it that is not exactly true rivers were influenced by us like all water but it was not the oceans so I had a little time before we reached our death. I did not feel comforted as I saw the blade meant to sever a soul from one's body. My grandfather's blade was finally coming to claim my soul. Time started to come to a crawl, which was starting to piss me off to no end, as I reached up and pulled her up to my chest with my leg curled up between us and spun us around so my back was to the blade which was surprisingly easy. I felt a tug again in my gut as the water rose up and formed a slide made of ice for us to slide on. "After all these years I have you in my grasp Perseus Jackson you will not escape me again." Artemis said in a dangerous voice.

I fought to focus and to remain conscious. I swung around and hit the slide hard but not hard enough to make me lose control. "And you a child of Zeus are rapidly approaching the domain of his brother Poseidon." I spat causing the goddess to tense far more than I expected considering that she was by far his favorite niece. As we slid down the slide I watched the blade sink into the ice. I used my powers to wrap the sword in ice. I felt the drain on my powers instantly and knew that the blade would be free from its prison shortly. Once we were on the river we floating and I was fading fast. We were floating down the shallow river rapidly. She released my leg and grabbed my shirt. She seemed to be paralyzed with fear. My instincts took over and I steered us down the river avoiding the rocks if only just. I heard something that let me know things would get better or worse depending on your point of view. A roaring of a waterfall was coming up and the tunnel was rapidly lightening. "Artemis I need you to let go of my shirt." I said to her which her reply was a silent shake of her head.

I knew what I needed to do because the inevitable was clear and I did not like what it meant for me. The blade was rapidly approaching my as my ice finally gave way. I pulled my shirt up over my head. The goddess never stirred from her petrified position. I quickly grabbed her arms as we exited the tunnel and were about to go over the falls. I threw her to the shore just before I tumbled over the waterfall. I knew what was going to happen next and feared it would hurt. I went over the falls to spent and tired of fighting to resist my fate any longer. I saw the blade follow me over the waterfall and knew it was time. I closed my eyes and spread my arms wide waiting for the cursed blade to take me. I felt the blade slam into me and it was followed by excruciating pain. It was worse than being dipped in the Styx. It felt as though my body was being burned from the inside out. The pain was indiscernible it felt as though my whole being was disintegrating from the inside out. I could not move even when I hit the water I felt so much pain that there was nothing I could do to ease the pain.

I knew this day would come and I would suffer from the time the fates had shown me the vision following the defeat of Gaia. I had no hope left now the blade will turn me into a monster and that is all my life would ever amount to now that I have my soul reaped by the cursed blade. It took a few extra years for this blade to reach its intended target but it had finally found its mark and now I would become the one hated and hunted by all the demigods alive. I wish I could fade like Chronos and Kronos the lords of time before me for in that instant that the blade sunk into my chest I knew where Gaia got it from. She took this blade from its original master. This blade was made from two metals and always purified in the blood of its master, the current lord of time.

Chronos was the first one the primordial of time and he stayed as an observer watching the flow of time and keeping it from going out of control unlike his successor. When Kronos was born Chronos started to fade and as the new lord over time grew. Gaia took the scythe from her brother and cut her son with it after she chopped up her brother to ensure her son's rise to power. The main reason that Kronos feared the gods being born was that he did not want to lose his power for as I was learning now that I was the new bearer of the cursed blade for that is what it truly was a blade cursed to be bound to one immortal at a time and force its previous owner to fade once its new owner emerged. Since Kronos was dust he could not stop the blade from seeking me out and no one alive knew the true curse of the blade since the former titan lord was secretive about his weakness and greatest fear. Now it was my burden to bear that was the only thought that went through my head as my mind was overwhelmed with the pain from the change that was happening to me and I passed into immortality and lost touch with my consciousness for the final time of my existence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV**

I woke up on the shore of the river just before the mouth of a bay. I had never felt so stiff in my life. This was worse than the time I bathed in the Styx. I noticed something that was out of place though I was not alone. The people around me were a bunch of nymphs. I ran as soon as I could never glancing back at the nymphs behind me. I felt the cursed blade hanging from my neck in a pendent that pulsed with the power of time, my power now. I felt it there and knew that my life would never end now and I would be forced to go back to them if they found me for ichor flowed through my veins. I still felt weak from the transformation into being an immortal I hated it so much. I never wanted to be immortal it was painful thinking about how much I would have enjoyed an honorable death. Now all that awaited me was unending pain and fear.

I knew that I would be stuck with this power for this age and it would drive me either crazy as my predecessor before me or I would let it flow around me and be an observer to everything as the original bearer of this ultimate power. I ran for the entire day never once slowing down and not even breathing hard by the time Apollo descended to yield the heavens to his sister. It felt strange and I was not going where my gut told me to go to which was strangely towards New Rome. I went north and west to get into the Alaskan wilderness but the moment I went to cross the border into the land beyond the gods I hit an invisible wall that I could not break through. The land beyond the gods was out of my reach I could not cross into it anymore. There was no where I could hide from the reach of the immortals of Greece anymore. I had no choice but to run or turn myself in to one of the groups hunting me. I was not thrilled about the prospect. I knew the Olympians were close to finding me but I did not know about the others. They may be miles away or as close as behind the next tree. I was still going to be living a life of fear of being captured.

My life would no longer be my own no matter what happened from this point on. Giants, Titans, and Olympians all wanted to use me for one reason or another. I hated that I had the strongest power in the universe I never asked for power all I ever wanted was a normal life even if that was only as normal as a demigod can have by living in camp for the rest of my life, but that will never happen now. I would be forced to work for at least one of the major groups. I knew that my old friend Bob wanted me to come and seek him out and seeing as he asked me to come to him I thought I would better late than never at all.

As I traveled south, I felt myself growing stronger and time slowing down at my whim to hasten my journey to the shattered palace. My instincts seemed to know exactly how to use my new powers. That was not surprising since I had the memories of those that came before me in the line of the divine controllers of Chrono energy. Time manipulation was clearly addicting for Kronos but Chronos found a way to deal with the power in a way. He never used it to begin with he simply forced himself to maintain the flow and in truth that is not really dealing with it, it was simply running away. As a side effect of knowing everything that my predecessors knew I now knew all the ancient laws and I knew what the creator had looked like before fading from this realm. The old man actually divided his power into each primordial and made the laws after forming the universe ending his existence and now a portion of that power flowed through me. Considering that, I am the only being in the Greek pantheon, or any pantheon that those who came before me knew of, with domain over time I must have all of the power from Chaos over the domain or I will once I travel everywhere Kronos went and collect his scattered essence. Since that is how Kronos gained true power over the domain, I inherited from him as he inherited it from Chronos before him.

I saw the foggy valley that was San Francisco as I moved south along the coast. It was an interesting sight that I was going to have to get to know. Since it would be what I would be seeing from the palace of the Titans. I would have to wait for the evening to enter the Garden of the Hesperides. I decided to bite a bullet and go see Dr. Chase. I remember him living in the area right by Stanford properly dubbed Professorville. I decided to take the slightly scenic route to get there. Once I came down Arrowhead Mountain after enjoying the view of both Napa and Sonoma, I stayed inland of San Pablo Bay. I kept myself out of the urban areas passing east of the city until I had to cut west around the south side of the bay I went as close to the wetlands as I could while keeping my feet on dry land which meant the north side of San Jose along highway 237. It was near noon by the time I reached the home of the Chase family. I knocked on the door politely as one would when visiting estranged friends.

I barely remembered to remove my disguise so that I looked like I used to. Matthew Chase answered the door or was it Bobby I could not tell. Even she had trouble telling them apart some of the time. The twins have grown since I last saw them I noted to myself as the other one came running up the hallway towards his brother. "Well, who is it?" the new arrival asked.

"I am an old acquaintance of your father. My name is Perseus. I have come to see him and talk for a little while before I continue on my journey." I explained to the twin brothers of the unfaithful cow.

They shrugged to each other then turned and motioned me in. "Dad someone is here to see you." The twin who answered the door called down into the basement. Shortly after that a soft crash came from the lower level of the house where I knew the history professor kept his notes and dioramas. As Dr. Chase came from the basement with dust all over his jacket and an easily spotted five o'clock shadow.

He was clearly sleep deprived and had been working on something when I arrived. "Good day Professor Chase how are you?" I asked politely to the man who had clearly aged over the eight years since I had last seen him.

"I am fine Percy my boy it has been too long. What brings you here? Are you finally going to ask my permission to marry Annabeth and why did you not bring here with you?" I could not help but cringe at his words and the memory of his daughter.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I don't suppose you have heard from her in a long time. She and I are no longer together after we defeated the Titans we did not have much in the way of peace. There was another war right after we defeated the former lord of time. It was with the giants. Hera kidnapped me and sent me to a camp for Roman demigods. That caused your daughter to become extremely worried and go off in search of me, but it also set us on a divide that we would never recover. I literally followed her into hell and walked across its black broken glass sands with her but surviving that place is not a blessing. It is the worst curse someone can place upon you. It is so horrifying that no one may emerge from there without being changed into something. I still dreamt of that place until I was pierced by a cursed blade and now no longer sleep or have a connection to my father's domain. After the war we were each offered godhood that I turned down to help the gods reunite as a family and follow through with their promises to be better but afterwards your daughter choose to accept and become the goddess of strategy and pride. You may take pride you are now the former lover of a goddess and the father to another. I have not seen her since that day, as it is not allowed for new gods to interact with their former family or friends. This is the first time I have had the opportunity to come and tell you what has happened. I am sorry if my news is not what you hoped to hear but the day is drawing short and now I must go." I said as I noticed the time and the look of confusion on the man's face. "Please excuse me Professor." I bowed and then stepped out the door heading north towards the golden gate bridge at a brisk pace.

As I crossed the bridge I made sure to readjust my appearance and I was secretly glad that I did, as some of the people walking along the street were some demigods in purple shirts with SPQR tattoos on their inner forearms. Unfortunately for me one of them was a boy I rescued and brought to Camp Jupiter. Danny saw me and broke away from his quest mates. He came at me not giving me a chance to run away from him as his companions followed him and surrounded me. "Blaze, what are you doing here? Why are your eyes gold?" Danny asked me.

"I am just wondering around that is all." I lied as I made to continue moving on my way towards the formerly shattered palace. Before I could take more than one-step my path was bared by a spear held by one of Danny's companions.

He had a centurion badge on his shirt and cleared his throat to try to draw my attention to him. "I cannot simply allow you to wonder off away from us. You are the second most wanted person by the senate of New Rome. Only person that has more to answer for is the traitor Percy Jackson who ran away from the final battle of the giant war and sided with Terra herself." He said boldly trying to intimidate me. I could not be very surprised by his attempted intimidation seeing as he bore the mark of Mars on his forearm.

"I am sorry but I am in a hurry and cannot afford to waste my time playing with you so I suggest you cover your eyes." I said in a deadly calm tone that only roman gods spoke before I froze time for them and walked on towards the mountain with a smirk on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy's POV**

I made my way to the cursed garden of the Hesperides as Apollo was quickly nearing the horizon. Entering this place was not something I really wanted to do, but it was only the polite to walk up to the shattered palace. Not using my knowledge I instantly gained from the experiences of the prior lords of time was the honorable thing in this scenario, even though I did not know if the others would be honorable. I still wanted to do the right thing no matter the cost. At least I had a new name for my sword, or more accurately, it choose a new name for itself.

Molis Mora, Translated into just time, one word Greek the other Latin it made for a confusing thought. Am I going to be dual natured like the gods? However, that was a question for another time, the sword itself was rather unique. Its shape was neither a gladius nor a Xiphos like most blades in mythology. Although, the sword's length was not as long as the great sword Ares used against me when I was twelve. The point was in a diamond shape with the dual metals clearly woven together and the fuller was not simply an indention in the long sword but the was an actual gap between the two metals with both sides of each metal sharpened. I made for an intimidating sight especially combined with the pointed and edged cross guard and the hourglass in the pommel.

I was not able to ponder my thoughts for long before Zoe's sisters came up to me. "Who are you and what are you doing in our garden?" The one in front asked with a tone of displeasure in her voice.

I put a look of hurt on my face. "What just because it has been a few years you don't recognize the guy your sister travelled with to see your dear old daddy?" I asked them as I noticed my form had taken on my natural look of how I thought I would appear when I was in my early twenties.

It did not take long before realization dawned upon the Hesperide before me. "Landon kill the enemy of the Titans!" She shouted at the hundred-headed dragon that was wrapped around the tree filled with golden apples.

Landon slowly unwrapped some of his heads from around the tree and then rapidly shot them forth toward us. Once they got close, they came to a halt and a single head extended towards me and sniffed me before they all retreated back around the tree causing me to laugh at the shocked look on all of the Hesperides' faces. "Why didn't he tear him apart?" On of Atlas's daughters asked of no one in particular.

"If I may explain, it is rather simple. If you order a beast to attack the enemy of the titans it will not attack a titan." I said in a pompous British accent. "Now if you excuse me your grandfather is waiting for me up ahead." I explained before walking past the stunned women and out beyond their garden towards the shattered palace.

Once I strolled past the figure of Atlas under the sky. The Titan of endurance glared at me with a fierce rage in his eyes. Before Atlas could open his mouth and throw insults at me his father came down from where I remember the titan palace to be located. "Perseus, do not pay any attention to my son as he struggles to handle his burden. Let's go back to the palace and discuss the future." My old friend Bob lead the way back to a rebuilt palace. We quickly arrived at the gate of the palace because unlike Olympus where there is one palace for each different Olympian there was but one palace here on Orthrys for all the Titans.

As we approached, the doors opened automatically before us. "We are going to meet the Council of Titans." Bob explained to me while we walked.

"Has the council changed since the days of the first war now that they are able to get around easier?" I asked the Titan of the Underworld.

"Officially no, it has not changed since the end of the first war, but today it may change today. We are going to vote on your induction and decide about who shall stay on the council." Iapetus explained to me as we approached the council chamber doors. He reached out his hand and touched the door causing his symbol to light up as he sent his energy into the door and it swung open.

Out of my memories or more, specifically the memories of Kronos as I looked around the council chamber the names of the titans gathered all sprang to my mind. When Iapetus grew to his full height of a towering twenty feet, I followed suit but did not sit in the golden throne for the Titan of Time. Rhea sat at the head and I bowed to her. I waited for her to give me a nod before I rose and addressed the whole council. "Good evening, I am Perseus Jackson the new Lord of Time. I have the memories of my predecessors. If you want me to, then I shall step up and join the council."

Theia smiled at me in a way that reminded me of Aphrodite and not in a good way. "I say we let him take his spot on the council and then have some fun with him."

I could not say I did not have mixed feelings about the offer she was suggesting. "He has the right to be counted among us as the Titan Lord of Time. I vote we move to induct him into the council, especially seeing how he is the one who freed us from our wrongful imprisonment." Themis declared to the others. Her position as the Titan of Divine Law held weight when it came to making these kinds of points.

Koios then spoke up on the mater. "I must agree with Themis on this matter." His words were simple and very different from how he spoke while in Tartarus.

Rhea took the helm of the council. "Very well with the motion proposed and seconded we shall vote all in favor of adopting young Mr. Jackson into the council?" Mnemosyne, Theia, Themis, Koios, Iapetus all raised their hands to which Rhea acknowledged with a nod of her head. "All opposed to his induction?" Tethys and Phoebe raised their hands. "Very well, motion passes. Perseus you may take your throne." Rhea said indicating the golden seat at her side.

Once I sat down I felt more in tune with my domain of time but there was something else there. My thoughts were interrupted by the fates appearing in the throne room. "We have come to announce the titles of Lord Perseus." I gave them the nod to continue, as technically I am now King of the Titans. "All hail, Perseus Jackson, Graecus Son of Neptune, Slayer of the Minotaur, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Delver of the Labyrinth, Slayer of Kronos, Traveler of Tartarus, Hero of Olympus, Eye of Nekhbet, Titan Lord of Time and Tides, the King of the Titans." They were clearly out of breath when they finished their speech of my titles.

"Good lord he has more titles than the rest of us combined." Mnemosyne said shocked by the list. "Why is him being the son of Poseidon so important to be on that list though?" She asked to the fates or anyone in particular.

"It is because he is the Graecus Son of Neptune. In other words he was born both Greek and Roman." The fates said causing worry to wash over all of the Titans.

"So, he will be the first titan to have two natures I assume." Koios said in a serious voice clearly showing his concern for the matter. The fates then left in a flash leaving us to the remainder of our topics.

"Next we must discuss what our stance shall be with the Olympians. " Rhea said opening the floor up for debate.

"They are too full of pride and need to be brought down." Tethys exclaimed as a demand for war.

"They are too be releasing our imprisoned brethren who have not attacked them. Although they were to do that seven years ago." Mnemosyne said thoughtfully.

Koios interjected into the discussion cutting the power from the war mongering women. "We do not currently have the strength to oppose them even if all of us were to attack at once."

I felt conflicted on the mater. My loyalty was torn between the two councils. Therefore, when Iapetus spoke up it was not in my favor. "Why don't we hear the opinion of our new king seeing as he has the most experience dealing with them?"

All eyes turned to me in a look of curiosity. I let out a sigh knowing I could not avoid this talk. "I believe that we should set up a camp similar to that of the one the Olympians have so that if any titans have offspring with mortals then they can receive training there. That will eventually even out the strength of our fighting forces but we should not act as the aggressors. I also feel it would be best to send an envoy to the gods to ensure they finally fulfill their oat to release the peaceful titans." I explained the best solution that I could come up with considering the current situation and the amount of trouble we were facing. "We also need to decide on what to do about the missing members of this council. Accepting them back will incite the rage of Olympus because they all acted out as direct aggressors to their council."

"I agree with the proposal of sending an envoy and setting up a camp. Seeing how many on this council are single we can mingle in the mortal world if we cut back on the number of meetings we have." The titan of knowledge suggested.

"Very well then since we have a second to those ideas we shall put them to a vote and as I support to cutting the number of meetings back to once a week we can put that in for a vote as well." I declared taking control back before anymore-new ideas could be put forward. This completely democratic process while more time consuming than how Zeus did things seemed to work better if we focused on the issues. "All in favor of building a camp similar to that of the ones the gods have?" I asked to have every hand besides my own go up. Being the king, I held two votes but could only exercise my voting if it were a close vote. "The motion carries. All those in favor of sending an envoy to Olympus to ensure the speedy return of the titans that should no longer be imprisoned?" Once again, everyone raised his or her hand so there was no need to call for an opposed vote. "Motion has carried. All in favor of reducing the number of council meetings down to once a week rather than every day?" Iapetus, Koios, Thea, and Rhea raised their hands. "All opposed to the motion?" Tethys, Themis, Mnemosyne, and Phoebe raised their hands. "The council is split so as King the choice is mine to make and I am sorry Ladies but with my memories of the past I find in favor of passing the motion but I will add a caveat anyone on the council may enact emergency meetings." At the look of glee from the faces of the those opposed, I stressed the meaning of my words. "I do mean only in the case of an emergency that requires the council to act not if it is a trivial matter such as a redesign of the palace."

"I believe that the best representative should be the king." Tethys said with an evil smirk on her face.

Before I could voice my opinion on the matter, the titan of the underworld came to my rescue. "I must disagree Tethys. As you are aware, I have grown to have a working relationship with my counterpart. He informed me that their overly protective king wants young Perseus here killed out of fear. Our best hope would be to send Rhea once again since she is his mother and he is such a momma's boy." I could not help but snicker at the description of Zeus.

"In light of this information, I would have to agree with on your choice of sending Rhea and I believe we should table the issue regarding what to do about Hyperion, Krios, and Oceanus until we secure the release of the remaining titans." Mnemosyne said thinking back on something.

"Very well then with the motion seconded we will put it to a vote, all in favor?" I asked as is custom. Themis, Thea, Phoebe, Mnemosyne, Koios and Iapetus raised their hands. "All opposed?" Tethys and Rhea held up as opposition. "The motion carries six to two." I stated before looking to the floor. "Is there any other business for the council please state it now." I waited a minute before standing up. "Then I declare this council session dismissed." I sat back down in my throne as the others flashed out leaving with my thoughts.


End file.
